My Only Love
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor gets badly injured protecting Rose from harm. Rose has to care for him and get him better again or risk losing him.


My Only Love

My Only Love

9thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

Rose tried to keep up with the Doctor as they ran for their lives. They'd gone to what they had believed to be an uninhabited planet but it turned out to be home to a war-filled, violent race that had a strong dislike of outsiders.

One of them had tried to attack Rose and take her to his house for goodness knows what but the Doctor had refused to let that happen and they'd ended up being slightly injured before finally running back to the TARDIS.

"Come on, Rose! We're nearly there!" said the Doctor, taking her hand.

She gripped his hand tightly as they tried to escape from their pursuers.

There was a shout as another one of their attackers appeared out of nowhere. It lunged for Rose but the Doctor stopped it.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled.

The creature roared as the Doctor attacked it. The Doctor was given a long cut across his chest and probably a broken rib as he fell to the ground in pain as their attacker slowly got back up.

Rose tried to help him but he pushed her aside.

"Rose, _run!_" he said. "I'll deal with it, just go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled.

Thunder shook the air and lightning split the sky as rain began to fall on them.

"Rose, for once don't argue with me, just go! I'll be fine, just get back to the TARDIS!"

Rose wanted to argue but the look in his blue eyes told her not to and without looking back she ran back to the TARDIS and closed the door. Then she waited in silence for his return. Her hair dripped water onto the floor and she was cold but all she could think about was the Doctor. The minutes passed like hours before she finally opened the door of the TARDIS and went back outside.

Despite the rain and darkness, she could still make out the Doctor's shape. He was clutching a branch as he slowly limped over to her. Something was wrong with his leg. Rose rushed over to him and allowed him to lean on her shoulder and walk back to the TARDIS.

"I thought I told you to wait for me," he mumbled.

"I got worried," she said.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

She highly doubted that from the way he was limping but didn't say so. Once inside, he leaned against the railing as he punched in coordinates for their next stop. His clothes must've been waterproof because they didn't look wet at all. Thankfully, the light was brighter inside the TARDIS and it allowed Rose to get a good look at him. His jumper was stained with blood, he wasn't putting any weight on his right leg, his face and hands were bruised, and when she touched his chest he gasped in pain.

"Doctor, I need to get you to the med bay. You can barely stand."

The Doctor waved her off. "I'm okay, Rose, just—"

That was as far as he got before collapsing on the floor.

"Doctor!"

Gathering what little strength she possessed, she carried him to the medical bay and got him on one of the beds. She slipped off his jacket and jumper and was horrified at the black bruises, red and broken skin and bleeding cut on his chest.

"TARDIS; help me," she begged.

She knew a little first-aid and prayed it would work. She found an x-ray device and used it to examine him. Some of his worst injuries were several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a cracked jaw. He was very badly bruised, he had several cuts on his chest, and his breathing was shallow. From the expression on his face, she could tell he was in pain and he would possibly die.

The TARDIS began playing "My Only Love." Why, Rose had no idea. She liked the song, but all she could think about was getting the Doctor better again.

"_Deep in my soul,  
a love so strong,  
it takes control." _

"You can't die, I won't let you die," she muttered.

The TARDIS must've been on her side, because she found several bandages and ointments to treat him with in the first cupboard she tried. She dressed his chest in bandages, tied his leg up to set the broken bones and found a syringe full of what the computer said would accelerate his healing process. Tears were streaming down her face as she injected the syringe into his arm, praying it would work.

_  
"Now we both know.  
The secrets bared,  
the feelings shown.  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish on a shooting star.__"_

She felt terrible. The only reason he was even in this condition was because he was trying to protect her. He was always putting her needs before his own. Ever since they'd met, he'd been risking his life to protect hers. _With you being the selfless guy that you are. _

"_There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in your arms I'll stay,  
my only love."  
_

She wasn't going to let him slip away. She placed a clean jumper on the table beside his bed, covered him with warm blankets and placed his jacket on her body. It smelt of him and made her feel a little better. Careful so as not to hurt him too much, she slipped her hand into his. "You probably can't hear me, but I'm so sorry, Doctor." she whispered. "This is all my fault. You're only like this because you were trying to protect me. I'm sorry."

"_Even though you're gone,  
love will still live on,  
the feeling is so strong,  
my only love, my only love."_

She tried to wipe away the tears but they kept flowing. "There's so much I've wanted to tell you. I never thanked you for asking me to come with you or for saving my life. I don't know why I didn't tell you this before now, but I love you, Doctor. You mean everything to me. Please, don't leave me."

"_There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in your arms I'll stay,  
my only love."_

That wasn't how she'd imagined telling him how she felt but she didn't care. She wished she'd had the courage to tell him earlier. Why hadn't she told him? Had she been afraid he'd reject her?

"I love you. Please, don't leave me," she whispered as she rubbed his hand.

"_You've reached the deepest part  
of the secret in my heart;  
I've known it from the start,  
my only love, my only love." _

There was no response as she planted a small kiss on his lips.

For five days there was no change in his condition. He remained still and his hands still felt cold. Rose hadn't eaten or slept much since he'd fallen into unconsciousness. She'd stayed by his side, determined not to leave him for anything. Eventually, she did finally fall asleep; her hand still in his and her head was on her other arm.

Rose woke up a few hours later when she felt something brushing against her hair. Blinking away the sleepiness in her eyes, she looked up to see the Doctor smiling at her. He had slipped the jumper she'd left him on, and his hand was still in hers as he pushed the hair out of her face. There were no signs of bruises, cuts or anything else that she could see.

"Hey there, Rose," he said.

She leapt up and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" she said. "I was worried sick!"

He hugged her back and gently wiped away her tears. "It's alright. I'm okay. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Rose couldn't believe what he'd just said as got out his hug and swatted the side of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're mental! You're completely mental! You know that? Do you have any_ idea_ how bad your condition was? You had six broken ribs, a broken leg, several deep cuts—including one across your chest, a cracked jaw and black bruises _all over_ your skin and you say that's 'nothing to worry about.'? You were unconscious for _five days!_"

He winced. "I was that bad?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice cracking with the pain she'd endured for the last five days. "You were just cold and still, you came close to death, I had no idea if the syringe I used was working and—"

She broke into tears again as he held her closer.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said.

"Just don't do it again," she said. "I almost lost you."

He put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

For a few moments, they sat curled in each other's arms as she slowly calmed down. She was so relieved he was alright.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you wearing my jacket?"

Rose blushed. "You were out of it and I wanted you close. It just felt like you."

She started to take it off but he stopped her. "Keep it on for a while. It looks good on you."

She smiled and gazed at him. "You look okay, but how're you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

Rose heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

He kissed her head. "Rose, I heard what you said the other day."

Rose's head shot up. How had he heard her? "You did?"

"Yes."

"And?" she said.

"And I can honestly say that I love you too, Rose Tyler. And I don't care how bad I get hurt because you're worth it. You're worth anything I have to endure. I love you."

Rose smiled and wiped away a happy tear.

"Come on, no more crying. I think there have been enough tears for a while," he said.

Laughing, she cupped his face and pulled him closer. "You sappy git, come here."

Before he could say anything, she was kissing him passionately.

"_You've reached the deepest part  
of the secret in my heart;  
I've known it from the start,  
my only love, my only love." _

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said.

They held each other close and fell asleep together. Everything would be alright again. Soon, they'd go on another one of their adventures and they'd be together.

The End

_Read and Review!_


End file.
